


Wisdom Teeth

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, M/M, Other, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire





	1. Chapter 1

“Morning sunshine.”

You grumbled, blinking and squinting against the harsh light. Once your eyes adjusted, you registered the three ridiculously handsome faces hovering over you. You grinned.

“Heeeyyyy,” you drawled.

“Well, they’re high,” Marcel laughed.

You giggled, then frowned. You felt your jaw, or at least you thought you did.

“Why is my jaw gone?” you asked.

“Your jaw is still attached, love,” Klaus assured you.

“Are you sure, Santa Klaus?”

Elijah snorted and Marcel turned away. Klaus rolled his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Elijah asked.

“Good,” you replied. “Like, reeeaalllyy good. Never felt better. Why am I here?”

“You got your wisdom teeth removed,” Marcel said.

Your eyes widened. “Does that mean I’m not smart anymore?”

They stared at you.

“I mean, they took my wisdom teeth out, doesn’t that make me unsmart?”

Klaus chuckled.

“Don’t worry, my dear, your intelligence remains intact,” Elijah assured you.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” the nurse said.

After checking to make sure everything was going well, the boys were told they could take you home. Elijah went to bring the car out front while Marcel and Klaus helped you up.

“What day is it?” you asked.

“Friday,” Marcel replied.

“Cheers to the freakin weekend, I drink to that, yeah yeah,” you belted out, scaring them both.

“Maybe it’s best to wait until we get to the car before showing us your karaoke skills, love,” Klaus suggested.

You tilted your head and hummed before nodding. You took a step forward and almost fell sideways. Marcel caught you, and you shook them both off.

“I can walk,” you insisted.

In the end you agreed to let them walk on either side of you, just in case. You kept humming quietly and started dancing a little as you went.

Elijah was waiting with the car once you finally made it out the door, and Klaus and Marcel helped you in the shotgun seat. Once you were buckled in, Klaus got in behind Elijah and Marcel got in behind you.

You were bobbing your head to the radio, and everything was comfortably quiet. Until you decided to show off your carpool karaoke skills.

“WE COULDA HAD IT AAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!” you shouted, making the boys jump. “ROLLIN IN THE DEEEEEEP! YOU HAD MAH HEART INSIIIDE YOUR HAAAND, BUT YOU PLAAYYED IT TO THE BEEEEAAAAATT! Hey, look, a Dairy Queen.”

You rolled down your window and stuck your head out.

“I LOVE YOU QUEEN OF THE DAIRY GOODNESS!”

They were chuckling when you pulled your head back in. You tried rolling the window back up, but it wouldn’t budge. You all but punched the button, but still nothing.

“Hey, Y/N,” Marcel said. “That’s the down button, honey.”

You punched the up button, and the window finally rolled up. You turned in the seat so you faced Klaus. You stretched forward and tapped his leg. He looked at you, and you leaned forward, looked him dead in the eye and gave him your best Cheshire cat grin.

“Swigity swoogity, I’m coming for ya booty,” you said.

You turned around as Marcel lost it. He just started laughing and didn’t stop. Elijah had a huge grin on his face, and his shoulders were shaking.

And Klaus? Klaus was squawking. He wasn’t even using words, just noises that sounded like attempts at speech. You started giggling, Marcel’s laughs helping you along.

Elijah had to explain to the girls why Klaus was screeching when you made it to the compound.


	2. Chapter 2

You just didn’t understand it. All week Elijah, Klaus and Marcel have been dropping weird-ass comments like “queen of the dairy goodness” and “swigity swoogity.” You had no idea where any of it was coming from, and the girls wouldn’t tell you anything either.

You walked into the compound. Klaus had texted you asking for you to come over. Why, you had no idea.

Sofas had been moved into the courtyard, as well as a large TV, which was resting on a long table. Everyone was gathered around.

“Hey,” you greeted.

They all welcomed you.

“Come sit,” Klaus called, patting the spot next to him on the couch facing the TV.

“What’s going on?” You asked.

“We have something to show you,” Elijah replied.

As everyone else found some place to sit, ideas of what that something could be raced through your head. Was it some embarrassing old photo from years ago? Maybe something from when you were a child. Or maybe it was something totally normal, like a surprise movie or something. You hoped it was the latter as Hayley turned on the TV.

“What the hell?” You said.

It was you. You were on the TV. You were lying down with a frown on your face.

“I mean, they took my wisdom teeth out, does that make me unsmart?” You asked in the video.

You groaned in real life. Of course they would record you right after the surgery. Of course.

You’d be lying, though, if you said it wasn’t a little funny. You’d always enjoyed watching wisdom teeth videos on YouTube, so it was funny to see yourself suddenly one of those people.

You had made it safely to the car, and you were screeching (yes, screeching) Adele at this point. As soon as you watched yourself proclaim your love for Dairy Queen, all the little comments suddenly made sense.

This is what the boys were joking about. They were making fun of you, and it was only funnier because you didn’t remember these events, so you had no idea what they were talking about. Until now, that is.

You watched, feeling a strange mix of amused and embarrassed, as video-you turned in your seat and faced video-Klaus, who was sitting behind video-Elijah. Video-Marcel, who was sitting behind video-you, was the one recording now.

You looked Klaus dead in the eye and said, “Swigity swoogity, I’m comin for ya booty.”

In real life, everyone else was laughing. The video had gone blurry from the camera shaking.

And you? You were shrieking “What?!” so much it didn’t sound like an actual word anymore.

You buried your face in your hands. Of all the things you could’ve said while high, you said that. To be fair, you had been high. It wasn’t like you said while in your right, non-high mind. But still. You could be a little embarrassed.

When everyone had calmed down, you looked back up. Someone had apparently paused the video, and now hit play.

Now it was your turn to die laughing. Why?

In the video, Klaus was making noises you never thought possible. He was squawking and screeching. He looked a weird mix of amused, shocked and offended all at the same time.

Hearing Klaus Mikaelson screech and squawk, you burst out laughing. You couldn’t help it. You were laughing so hard you slid off the couch and onto the floor. And then you fell over on your side.

Wiping your eyes, you sat back up and looked at Klaus.

“You were squawking!” You wheezed. "Squawking!“

"Don’t forget the screeching,” Marcel added.

“Everything makes so much sense now,” you said. "The comments, the jokes. Ah, hell.“

Now that you knew what the hell they were talking about, you could laugh at the remarks. And not wonder if they had actually gone crazy.


End file.
